The Kiss that Changed Everything Or Nothing at All
by CalebAndHannaForever
Summary: She has to tell him she kissed Wren. Doesn't she? Please read and review!


The Kiss That Changed Everything... or Nothing at All

A short little oneshot just because I was bored. :)

ENJOY! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars or any of its characters.

CALEB

Hanna had been acting strange for a while, and he had no idea why. She seemed to be avoiding him, canceling their plans at the last minute, not answering his calls or replying to his texts. He was hurt and he wanted to know why she wouldn't open up to him about whatever was bothering her.

So one day, he cornered her at her locker.

"Hanna, I need to talk to you," he said firmly.

She looked up at the sound of his voice.

"I, uh, I need to get to class," she said, looking nervously over his shoulder down the hallway.

"No, Hanna, I'm sick of you avoiding me. I need to talk to you."

"Well, come over tonight. My mom's working late. 6:00? We can talk then."

"I'll be there," he said, looking her in the eyes.

"Alright, I'll see you later, Caleb," Hanna said, trying her best to smile at him.

LINE BREAK

Around 5:30, Caleb was getting ready to go to Hanna's when his phone rang.

He looked at the screen and saw it was Hanna.

He answered, "Hello?"

"Caleb, look, I'm really sorry, but I can't do tonight. I just remembered I already have plans... with Spencer. I'm sorry. Maybe tomorrow night?"

"Hanna, that's bull and we both know it!" Caleb exclaimed angrily. "You don't have plans, I know that, and I just want to know why you refuse to spend time with me! You know, your boyfriend? The guy you _claim_ to love? I'm sick and tired of this crap, Hanna! I'm coming over." And he hung up, leaving Hanna stunned on the other end.

HANNA

What was she gonna do? Should she tell him? Of course she should, the question was would she be _able_ to? Oh god, why did she kiss him in the first place?!

A few minutes later, Caleb walked in the back door without even knocking.

Hanna reluctantly walked over to him, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm gonna order a pizza. What do you want?" she questioned, pulling her phone out of her pocket.

"I don't want fucking pizza, Hanna, I want the truth! What the hell is going on with you?"

"Caleb, it's complicated. I really don't want to talk about it."

"Hanna, why won't you talk to me about anything anymore? Did I do something wrong? You can tell me anything, Hanna," he said seriously.

"Caleb, I did something bad," she said, looking down at the ground.

He tilted her face up toward his.

"Hanna, what is it?" he asked her quietly.

"While we were broken up,

I kissed Wren," she said quickly. "It was after I convinced the board to let Mona stay at Radley. I was just so excited, and it just happened! I pulled away as soon as I realized what was happening. But, Caleb, it didn't mean anything, I swear. The only person I want to kiss is you, and I'm so so so so so so so so so sorry! I wanted to tell you but I just couldn't. I knew you'd be angry and sad and hurt and I knew you would hate me, and-" She stopped midsentence when she realized Caleb was laughing.

"Don't laugh," she said, hurt.

"No, Hanna, it's not what you think," he said, forcing himself to stop laughing. "I'm laughing because I'm relieved. Hanna, I thought you'd killed someone or something like that."

"So you're not mad? You don't hate me?"

"Well, I don't love the idea of you kissing someone else but I made the mistake of breaking up with you so I really can't be mad about it. And as for hating you, I could never hate you, Han. I love you more than anything. I was just worried that you didn't feel the same way."

"Caleb, I do, I love you so much. You mean everything to me. The only reason I was avoiding you was because I knew how guilty I would feel whenever I was around you, but I just wasn't ready to tell you and I'm really sorry."

"Hanna, it's fine. As long as it doesn't happen again, I'm not mad at you."

"I love you so much, Caleb. And I really am sorry."

And then Caleb crashed his lips on top of hers and she automatically wrapped her arms around his neck as he grabbed her waist.

When he pulled away, he said, "How bout we order that pizza now?"

LINE BREAK

Let's start a countdown to Pretty Little Liars Season 3B:

30 DAYS! (Who else is super super excited?!)

Hope you liked it.

Let me know in the reviews!

If you haven't already, please go check out my stories, To Tell or Not to Tell and The Past Comes Back to Haunt You.

I'm working on a Christmas oneshot that I think you'll really enjoy. That's all I'm gonna say about it. You'll just have to read it to find out more ;) Should be up soon (hopefully!)

Meghan

(CalebAndHannaForever)

XOXO

P.S. If you didn't already know this, I HATE Wren! (Sorry to all you Wren fans)


End file.
